Conventionally, sensing edges for doors were permanently secured to the leading edge of the door. Typically, such sensing edges were adhesively attached to the leading door edge or standard hardware fasteners (e.g., nails, rivets, etc.) were used to accomplish the same. While these methods were suitable for their intended purpose (i.e., securing the sensing edge to the door), they became problematic if the sensing edge failed and required repair or replacement. Since it is often necessary to remove the sensing edge from the door to effect repairs and the sensing edge was permanently secured to the door, it was difficult to remove the sensing edge without damaging the outer sheath, the door or both.
One attempt to resolve this problem involved cutting a groove or slot directly into the door edge or forming a mortise for receiving a complementary projection or tenon of the sensing edge. For instance, such a sensing edge can be directly secured to a door edge with a pair of T-shaped members which extend from the sensing edge into complementary T-shaped slots in the lower surface of the door.
This practice of securing sensing edges directly to the door, however, is problematic with respect to doors constructed of metallic materials. Heavy metallic doors are typically difficult to drill and/or cut, due to their material properties. As such, the process of securing sensing edges to this type of door is difficult. In addition, even where the door material is conducive to cutting and drilling, installation is expensive because of the complex cutting techniques used and the time required to prepare the door for installation of the sensing edge.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method of removably securing a sensing edge to a door without physically altering the door edge.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described fastening methods by providing a fastening device which acts as a medium between the door edge and the sensing edge. The fastening device of the present invention eliminates the need for complex cutting and drilling into door edges. By eliminating the need to alter the door edge, the cost and installation time is significantly reduced. Furthermore, the sensing edge is readily removable from the fastening device to thereby promote repair, replacement and installation. Consequently, use of the present invention results in considerable savings in money, as well as time for installation and removal of the sensing edge.